The invention relates to a semiconductor device having an intrinsic or weakly doped semiconductor layer containing a P doped zone and a N doped zone separated by an intrinsic or weakly doped base zone.
Bipolar transistors and field effect transistors are known semiconductor devices. In semiconductor thin-film technology, bipolar transistors can be constructed as so-called "lateral transistors". In this technology it is difficult to produce sufficiently short base zones.